Take Me Home
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma's real reason for not wanting to give up the darkness, is the same reason she took it on in the first place.


This was a prompt submitted to me by an anonymous person on Tumblr. A fix it to the well scene in 5x08.

* * *

 _Would you take the wheel_  
 _If I lose control?_  
 _If I'm lying here_  
 _Will you take me home?_

 _Could you take care of a broken soul?_  
 _Will you hold me now?_  
 _Oh, will you take me home?-Jess Glynne_

"He said I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness."

"Are you?" Regina asked.

"Regina."

"Hey. No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do." She tilted her head. "You can lie to your parents, you can lie to yourself. But you can't lie to me."

 _Of course I can't. I never can. You know me, I know you. It's why this whole thing sucks._ Emma wanted to scream. She didn't say that, though. Admitting that, would be admitting how she felt and she couldn't do that. Regina's supposed boyfriend was ten feet away inside Granny's transported diner. It wasn't fair.

"I don't know," she admitted, instead.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Regina asked. "Indulging every impulse, wielding great power…doing whatever you want." She tried to read Emma's face, but for once, it was near impossible. The darkness helped her mask her emotions well.

"Yes, yes it does." She looked over towards Regina. "Is that wrong?"

Regina considered it. Years ago, her answer might have been different. Anyone else would've lied to her, coddled her. They meant well, but she needed the truth. "Of course it is, but it's also human," she was quick to add. "Look, I know you Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you. You're not as weak as I once was, so if you're clinging to the darkness, you have good reason, and it's beyond temptation, so what is it?"

"I don't know," Emma lied, desperately hoping Regina wouldn't see through.

"There's a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it."

Emma could see Regina's eyes going towards the dagger. "Don't."

"I'm not going to," Regina said. "I don't want to, that's not how things work. Like I said, Emma, tell me what you're afraid of."

"If I give up the darkness, I can't protect my family."

"Stop lying!" Regina demanded. "Tell me, what are you afraid of!"

Emma's mind was swarming. She had the voice of Dark Rumple telling her to keep the secret and yet she could see the look of desperation in Regina's eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you!"

Regina's mouth dropped open as the spark lit up. Emma didn't move her eyes from Regina's, sucking back a deep breath.

"Happy now?" She asked, snapping the box shut.

"Emma…how…I didn't think…"

"I took on the darkness for you, Regina."

"I thought you did it for the town."

"I did it for you!" Tears built up in Emma's eyes and for the first time since she took on the darkness, she felt on the verge of a break down. "You worked so hard to get to where you are. You've redeemed yourself, you're…you're a hero now. I nearly ruined that for you a few months ago when I brought Zelena back, I wasn't going to do it again. You have Henry…Robin."

Regina's mouth opened and then closed again. "Who…who says I still have Robin?"

"Regina, nights ago, you were begging me to save him."

"For Roland, for the baby he has coming. No child should lose their father."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not with him, anymore, Emma." Regina stepped closer to her. "Now, why are you so scared of losing me?"

Normally, Emma would've clammed up, but it was all out in the air. She felt like she could actually be honest. "Everything I touch, it gets destroyed. I'm not the savior, Regina. I try to be, but let's be honest. What have I actually accomplished? Everyone has to help me defeat the bad guy."

"You think being the savior means you do things alone?"

"I don't know." She chewed on her lip. "And then there's every person I've ever been with. I didn't expect Hook to even last this long. From Neal to Walsh, everything I touch turns to ash. I couldn't…I couldn't have that happen with us. So, if I held onto the darkness…then I knew there's no way you could ever want me."

Regina's face softened. "Emma…I'll always want you. I just want you to be yourself. Is being the Dark One really what you want? Or is it something that you're hiding behind?"

Emma thought about it for a minute, though she really didn't have to. She wanted these evil thoughts out of her head, she wanted to go back to normal. She wanted to go back to Storybrooke, to be with her family.

She wanted a fresh start with Regina.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

Regina smiled a bit and bridged the gap between them, taking her hand. "Then let's get this darkness out of you and we can."

Emma nodded. "Before we do, I have something that can't wait."

Leaning in, she kissed Regina. It was everything she imagined, while also being more than she could ever imagined. Slowly, she could feel some of the darkness lifting off of her. True love's kiss was never enough to do the job completely, but it helped lighten her heart just a bit. After a bit, Regina pulled away, her fingers still laced with Emma's.

"Drinks when we get back to Storybrooke?" She asked.

Emma smiled. "I'd love that."


End file.
